This invention relates to electrical resistance devices, and more specifically to linear potentiometers.
Linear potentiometers, of course, are well known and can be found in a number of different forms. It is my intention to provide an improved linear potentiometer which is low-cost, rugged, compact, easily installed and sealed from the surrounding environment.